Impracticable
by Alysskea
Summary: In which Cooper and Blaine's mother comes home early...


**According to certain people, categorising my fics under Blaine/Cooper- romance does not constitute**** a warning which, while I find odd, I would like to remedy as I know that this isn't exactly everyone's cup of tea.**

**So here's your warning: I hope this is more sufficient.**

**Prompt: Blaine and Cooper's father/mother finds out about their relationship by walking in on them having sex/making out**

* * *

Blaine felt himself shiver all over when Cooper's cold hands slipped beneath the waistline of his jeans and started to palm at his hot, hard cock. His brother's mouth was all over him, lapping at his jaw-line and sucking on his neck and finally coming to his mouth and probing between Blaine's lips with a hot tongue that just heightened all of the sensations. Long fingers clasped around his cock and started to pump him slowly and he moaned blissfully into Cooper's mouth.

They were lying horizontal on the couch and Blaine's older brother's body was covering him completely, surrounding him with warmth and comfort and a sensual, masculine scent that directed all of his blood supply rushing swiftly downward. He could feel Cooper's erection digging into his thigh, warm even through his sweatpants, and he could hear Cooper's breathy moans in his ear as he jerked off his younger brother. Blaine felt himself teetering on the edge, lost in the process of waiting for orgasm to hit him. He felt Cooper's thumb sweep over the head of his cock and his brother squeezed him just right and he swore he was about to come when-

"Boys? I'm back early, I-"

Celine Anderson stood in the doorway of the living room, her usually olive skin white as a sheet as she took in the sight that was before her.

Blaine desperately tried to think of an excuse, anything that could get Cooper off the hook, if not him. But there was nothing. His jeans were around his hips and his older brother's hand was still wrapped around his cock, Blaine's hands were still tangled up in Cooper's now extremely messy hair and both their t-shirts were lying abandoned in the hallway.

The elder brother was frozen in shock, his mouth open as if he were about to speak, but what could he say? What does a man say to his mother who just caught him defiling his younger brother on the family couch? He untangled their bodies, trying to straighten himself out as best he could as he faced his mother, who was still standing there in bewilderment.

"Blaine, go upstairs," His younger brother made a move to protest, but Cooper looked at him with such utter desperation that the teenager couldn't refuse- he ran upstairs to his room, tugging his pants up as he went, feeling the tears falling from his eyes.

Cooper and his mother sat in silence for at least five minutes before Celine found the courage to speak "I'd already knew."

That got Cooper's attention "You _knew? _For how long, since the first night?"

Celine put up her hands "I don't know the details, Cooper and for God's sake I never want to. Just… I know. I know that you're his everything and he's your whole world and I know you didn't mean to hurt him Cooper, I just…" A tear began to fall down her face, and Cooper felt an overwhelming clench of guilt in his chest. "What am I supposed to do, Coop?"

His mother sounded so helpless, and he knew she was addressing him as an adult here, as an equal.

"Mom, I can leave. I'll pack my things and I-"

"No!"

Cooper was taken aback by the sheer volume of his mother's outcry.

"No way are you breaking my little boy's heart like that, Cooper Anderson, you hear me? I hate this, alright? I hate that you two have this… _thing_ which I've had to keep a secret for so long. I hate that I couldn't have avoided it and I should have brought you up better or kept you apart or _something _but I didn't. I hate all of that. But none of that compares to how I'd feel if I had to tell Blaine you were gone. He's had his world crushed too many times; you're not doing it again. I won't let you."

Cooper rose from the couch and put a tentative arm on his mother's shoulder "It's okay, mama, I won't do it- I promise. Look, I'll go talk to him. He'll be really upset and…"

His mom wouldn't look at him, and he could see the tears in her eyes. "Just go, Cooper. Please."

Cooper walked silently out of the door and up the stairs. He knew he could never stop loving Blaine, but that didn't mean he wouldn't do his best to keep their family together. Whatever it took.

He knocked on the door quietly and his voice came out in a whisper, "Blainey?" He opened the door to see his little brother looking weak and red-eyed and younger than he'd looked for years.

"Coop," he choked out "What did she say?"

Cooper could tell he was on the verge of tears and he wrapped gentle arms around the younger boy, rocking him back and forth like he had done when Blaine was a child. "She told me not to leave." Cooper said, being careful with his words. "Not that I would anyway, unless you wanted me to."

Tears were streaming down Blaine's face and he leaned into Cooper's arms with a sigh that was mainly one of relief. "She won't separate us?"

Cooper shook his head hard "Don't talk of our separation again; it is impracticable." He kissed Blaine's forehead. "I love you."

He felt Blaine relax in his arms and start to breathe easier again "I love you too."


End file.
